The man in the King's life
by sugar'n'spice99
Summary: This is a love story of the King and his favourite man
1. Chapter 1

Tired out with the long meeting with Cardinal Wolsey, King Henry returned to his privy chambers for a rest. As he hurried along, nodding and smiling at people, only one thought was at the back of his mind. To get back to his chambers and relax with the Groom of the Stool. His longing to see Compton was getting the better of him. Ostensibly, Anne was distracting attention of the Court from his relationship with William and that was the way he liked it. It gave a delicious flavour to his forbidden love.

As he gave instructions to making the bed of the King, the Groom of the Stool had a mysterious smile on his face. The sheets were straightened and placed neatly and the bed checked for unwanted objects. Once this was done, he dismissed everyone; people who now gave him obeisance since he had the ear of the King. He grinned to himself as he realized that it was not only his ear that the King had.

It had all started the day when the King was caught between the fight of Queen Catherine and Lady Anne Boleyn. Having been outsmarted by the Queen, Henry rushed for solace to Anne and all he got from her was another scolding. He had rushed to his private apartments angry, upset and in need of the softer emotions that none of his women seemed to be able to give him. Moodily playing cards with his men, Henry's eyes roved over Francis Bryan, Nicholas Carew, William Brereton, Francis Weston and William Compton. All handsome men, and his own very loyal servants.; they all belonged to him to do with as he liked. Was not the phrase oft used "At His Majesty's pleasure"?

Soon bored, he opted to leave his men to their cards and went to his inner sanctum planning to be alone. He heard a slight noise and turned to see that Compton had come in as well, like a faithful dog following his master, never giving up in times of trouble. He said nothing, though he still managed to convey his sympathy, his support and his love. The King stretched out his hands pleading for a hug, some love and William responded immediately. Satisfying the King was his sacred duty.

Their bodies met together in a warm hug, arms around each other. The warmth from one's body spread to the others' and soon they were basking in the shared heat. They drew apart regretfully, realizing that where before nothing existed, there was something very special. It was more than a hug; it was an expression of love, friendship and ... desire.

"Thank you, William." When Henry said these words, Compton threw all protocol to the winds for the first time in his life and did something that he had never dared to before. He asked no permission before he kissed Henry, his King, his Henry!


	2. Chapter 2

Compton's lips met Henry's in a wet union, his tongue writhing in his master's. Startled, Henry drew a stiff breath as Compton practically assaulted him. When he tasted the sweetness of William's lips, his stiffness eased, making him pliant and responsive. William moaned in pleasurable agony, wanting Henry to take him, then and there. Henry mirrored his moans and without warning, found his hands sliding over his Groom's back in a slow, sensual motion. Suddenly, horrified at his own actions, he pushed William away.

Realizing the enormity of what he had done, William felt his heart sink to the depths of his stomach. He may be required to love his monarch, but he certainly was not allowed to show it in such a manner. He suddenly felt too shy and too scared all at the same time to raise his eyes to meet the King's. He waited for the inevitable outburst and was surprised to hear himself dismissed. Thankfully, he stepped out of the chamber resolving to himself never to think of Henry again in the same way, torture though it would be.

The King, left alone in his privy chamber, fell in his chair with his heart racing and his mouth still sweet from the kisses. He had surprised himself with his refusal to punish William for his temerity in kissing him. And he was even more surprised when he realized the reluctance he felt while dismissing Compton. For once the thought of women was driven from his mind. Maybe ... just maybe ... this is where he will find his solace, his love, his happiness. He shrugged this thought away as soon as he had it, but still could not repress his longing for bed time when Compton would come to undress him and put him to bed.

Sitting gloomily with the other grooms, Sir Compton won game after game, still felt that he had lost. The feel of his lips against Henry's was imprinted on his heart and the moment will never fade from his mind. But the very thought that he would be unable to feel those rosy lips on his own, or to touch that inner man with his very own hands, made him feel unaccountably sad.

Smiling a secret smile, the King went about his business, longing for the end of the day. In the middle of a meeting, the image of a naked William flashed through his mind, making him smile broadly. As he returned to reality, he realized everyone had been staring at him, and quickly covered with talking about Lady Anne Boleyn. Talking about her may be dangerous, but it was less dangerous than talking about Sir William Compton.


	3. Chapter 3

**With love from the Groom**

Sir William Compton had got things ready for the King to retire to his private chamber as and when he retires. As he picked up a tumbler, he felt his hands trembling. A shiver of thrill went up and down his spine. His thoughts turned to the undressing ritual of the King, and he could slowly feel his member swell up. Feeling helpless against his own strong passion, he tried to put these thoughts out of his mind, but they came back more and more persistently and more vividly each time, till he was a nervous mass of expectation and anticipation.

The very thought of feeling Henry's lithe and handsome body drove him to distraction. The soft and light touches that would inevitably take place while he was undressing the King, made him sweat with anticipation. He pictured the King's strong body standing in all his naked glory before him, as had happened when he had undressed him earlier. Henry's strong chest, his shapely butt, his flat stomach, his strong arms, all flashed through his mind making him moan in an unbearable passion. Unable to stand the torture any longer, William went and took a long draught of the King's wine. Feeling the warm liquid running through his veins, he finally gained a little courage and was able to still the fluttering of his heart.

Recently, everything he did, everything he thought of, had been of Henry. He was unable to forget the kiss they had shared as he was unable to forget the millions of other moments they had shared over the years. But in recent days, he wanted more; more than to be a simple servant of the King. He wanted to fill the one position that had been lying vacant for years. He wanted to fill the King's bed.

All alone in the King's chamber, Compton was lost in thoughts of the King, and he slowly touched himself. He rubbed lightly over his clothes and once more felt his penis stiffen. With the image of Henry graven in his mind, he groaned and unable to contain himself, took off his hose with a swift movement. Free from any restrictions, he rubbed his member which was now gigantic and William closed his eyes and freely dreamt of Henry. Dreamt of Henry touching him and holding him and kissing him. Soon, with a deep grunt of pleasure and satisfaction, Compton let out a spurt of liquid splattering the royal floor with his semen. Opening his eyes, he was shocked to see the King standing before him.


	4. Chapter 4

Henry entered the chamber tired out with the incessant demands of his wife and his mistress. He was feeling the resentment rise higher and higher against them. Ever since he had set his heart on this cursed divorce, he had no sexual satisfaction at all. If his taste had run to serving wenches, he could have had his fill of women. But since he was insistent on bedding only those of noble birth, the sexual frustration rose and rose until he was ready to burst with it. He almost ran to his chambers, the urge to see his Groom of the Stool so strong that his legs automatically carried him in spite of his tiredness.

As he entered his private inner apartments, he saw William with his willy hanging out. His first reaction was neither outrage, nor anger, nor yet disgust. Instead, he felt a sudden quickening of his pulse, an almost obscene longing to touch it, play with it. As William opened his eyes and hastily covered himself, Henry could feel him shivering with fear and some other emotion that he was unable to place at that time.

Henry said nothing, and waited till William was fully dressed again. As thoughts darted about in his mind in a confusing whirl of emotions, he knew not what to say! As soon as William was standing before him, now fully dressed, he felt a twinge of regret. Had the moment passed? He decided not to say anything; as it was, he felt incapable of uttering a word to express his emotions. This longing he was feeling for his Groom was more insistent, more passionate and more urgent than any passion he had ever felt before.

He looked at the handsome face of Compton, and he felt a deep desire to touch the contours of his face, smoothing away the worry lines that had appeared when he was caught. His gaze travelled down to his lips, juicy and ripe, waiting for Henry's mouth to connect to it. Unable to wait any longer, Henry asked William to step forward and when he obeyed, pulled him closer and kissed him on the lips, full and deep. Never had Anne given him a kiss so satisfying. His tongue parted the startled lips of his Groom and started exploring his mouth. As Henry's insistent lips entered deeper, he could feel Compton give up the fight and respond passionately. They stood locked in an embrace, their lips locked in a kiss that made time stand still for both.

When they finally drew apart, Henry had decided. It was no more a sin for him. As usual, he had grappled with his conscience and had come to a final conclusion that God wanted what he himself wanted. And he knew that Compton wanted it too. He was a law unto his own and he wished to have Compton. He wanted to own him, fully and completely, in every sense of the word.

"Undress me! I wish to go to bed." What was a command to be immediately obeyed every night, today was an invitation.


End file.
